


The Game is On

by FaustGirl



Category: League of Legends
Genre: F/M
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-12-15
Updated: 2016-06-24
Packaged: 2018-05-06 22:11:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,876
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5432618
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FaustGirl/pseuds/FaustGirl





	1. Chapter 1

Aquella mañana a finales de invierno las calles estaban abarrotadas de gente y era algo difícil moverse por ellas.  
-Tendríamos que haber tomado el atajo, ahora ya estaríamos allí-se quejó Kamal esquivando a unos niños que estaban jugando con un perro callejero.  
Quería estrangularle pero a decir verdad, no eran ni el lugar ni el momento apropiado para ello así que simplemente me giré y le miré fijamente.  
Él se detuvo y levantó un poco las manos.  
-Lo siento, estoy algo nervioso-se disculpó.  
Tenía razónes para estar nervioso, todos las teníamos.  
-Subiremos por el muro que está detrás del mercado e iremos por los tejados hasta que lleguemos al puerto-les dije tras el pañuelo que llevaba subido hasta la naríz.  
Todos asintieron y cuando llegamos al distrito de la Plaza de Marfil, nos separamos en dos grupos de tres y cada uno fue en una dirección para evitar así que en algún descuido la guardia nos apresase a todos.  
Solo visitábamos ese distrito para ir a recoger mercancías al puerto y resolver algunos asuntos que nos surgían de vez en cuando.  
Los tejados estaban todavía algo congelados y era algo difícil andar sobre ellos.  
-Pasa tu primero Kamal, ayudaré a Hasya.  
Asintió y saltó al tejado que teníamos enfrente.  
-Siento ser una carga para vosotros, si lo sé me habría quedado en casa con Pein-se sonrojó un poco.  
-No pasa nada mujer, es normal-sonreí.  
Kamal se había colocado cerca del borde en el otro tejado para coger a Hasya.  
-¡Salta, yo te cojo!-gritó.  
Ella cogió carrerilla y sin pensarlo saltó con los ojos cerrados.  
En aquel momento me sentí muy orgullosa de ella pero algo molesta, ya que siempre que saltaba lo hacía con los ojos cerrados.  
Kamal la dejó sobre el otro tejado.  
-Vas mejorando, pero si sigues saltando con los ojos cerrados lo más probable es que te la puedas pegar-retrocedí unos cuantos pasos y tras recorrer la distancia que me separaba del borde salté y caí al lado de ella.  
-Sois increíbles, ojalá yo pudiera hacerlo así también.  
-Dale tiempo, ya verás como te saldrá dentro de poco-sonreí.  
-Nosotros tardamos varios años en perfeccionarlo y nos costó algún hueso roto.  
Kamal comenzó a reirse al recordar alguna de las primeras veces que lo intentamos.  
-Aquella vez no fue nada gracioso, me torcí el tobillo-le pellizqué y seguimos nuestro camino a los muelles.  
No era nada fácil ser un Cobra Negra en Noxus ya que teníamos que escondernos continuamente de los guardias y sobre todo no dejar nunca que Swain supiese dónde estábamos.  
Llegamos al puerto lo más rápido que pudimos y nos encontramos con los demás cerca del muelle en el que estaban descargando nuestra mercancía.  
Afortunadamente para nosotros, conseguímos llegar a un acuerdo con el capitán de la nave y cada mes que venía a traernos cosas, le dejábamos el dinero, él lo recogía y nosotros nos llevábamos las cosas, después claramente de comprobarlas todas para evitar que nos engañase o nos vendiese algo defectuoso o mezclado con otras cosas.  
Mis muchachos comprobaron las cajas mientras esperaba la señal.  
Kamal cerró la última caja, me miró y pestañeó dos veces.  
Sabía que era la señal, dejé el dinero en el borde de una ventana y nos fuimos con las cajas.  
Salimos del distrito y tras una media hora llegamos a una tienda de los bajos fondos que se llamaba "El Loto Dorado".  
La fachada era de ladrillos de color gris oscuro y sus ventanas y puerta estaban pintadas de color jade con dibujos dorados.  
Nos escondimos tras una pared y silbé para que nos abriesen la puerta del tejado.  
Poco después algunas tejas crujieron en lo alto y comenzamos a subir las cajas con una cesta que habían bajado por una de las ventanas.  
-¿Esa es la última?-preguntó Cale.  
-Eso creo-respondí obervando como subía.  
Nos mantuvimos en silencio hasta que sonó una pequeña campanilla y subímos como monos por los edificios circundantes hasta entrar por el agujero que había en el tejado.  
-Cerradlo-les susurré a los dos chicos que estaban sentados debajo.  
Ellos obedecieron sin rechistar y lo apuntalaron con la fuerza suficiente como para hacer creer que era un trozo sólido de ladrillo, madera y tejas negras.  
Bajamos del ático exhaustos y varios niños se nos acercaron sonrientes.  
-¡Daina!-gritó una niña pelirroja que vino corriendo hacia mi.  
La cogí en brazos y besé su frente.  
-¿Te has portado bien mientras no estaba, Tali?-le pregunté apretándola un poco contra mi pecho.  
Ella asintió enérgicamente y sonrió mostrando su dentadura mellada.  
-¿Quieres que nos demos un baño?-me preguntó Hasya desde el otro lado del pasillo.  
-¡Claro!-le grité.  
Me llevé a Tali conmigo y las tres nos bañamos juntas.  
-Menos mal que hoy no hemos tenido que correr delante de los guardias-suspiré frotándome los ojos.  
Hasya me estaba trenzando el pelo y Tali jugaba con su muñeca en mi regazo.  
-No me lo recuerdes, fue horrible...-tembló al recordar como casi nos capturaron en una emboscada.  
-Además de que fue la última vez que tuvimos que cambiar de escondite-abracé a Tali recordando a todos lo que perdieron la vida quella noche.  
Ella me miró con sus enormes ojos negros y todas mis preocupaciones parecieron perderse en ellos.  
De fondo escuchamos una camapana y muchos gritos.  
-¡Hora de cenar!-gritó Tali mientras salía corriendo.  
-Te guardaré un sitio y algo de comer-dijo Hasya antes de salir.  
-Gracias-respondí antes de que cerrase la puerta y me dejase sola.  
Saqué lo primero que encontré al meter la mano en el armario y de él salieron un pantalon marrón oscuro y una camiseta de manga larga negra muy grande que se quedaba a la altura de los hombros, dejándolos al descubierto.  
Ni siquiera me molesté en calzarme y bajé a la cocina.  
En cuanto puse un pie dentro, todos me saludaron a grito pelado y me senté en el sitio que me habían guardado.  
-Toma-Kamal me pasó un plato y un vaso con cerveza.  
-Gracias-le di un trago.  
La puerta que estaba detrás de mi se abrió y por ella entró una mujer de unos cuarenta años que se llamaba Ningal, la cual se me acercó y me abrazó.  
-Gracias por taerme lo que necesitaba.  
-Ya sabes que haremos lo que sea por tí, después de todo fuiste la única persona que nos dejó quedarnos aquí cuando estábamos huyendo de Swain.  
Todos se callaron y la miraron como haría un hijo con su madre a lo que ella respondió con una carcajada.  
-¿Todavía sigues con eso?, ya te dije que no tenía ningún problema con ello y así no estoy tan sola-se llenó un vaso con vino y se sentó con nosotros a cenar.  
Pasamos el resto de la noche riéndo y cantando y poco a poco la habitación se fue vaciándo y solo quedamos en ella Kamal, Hasya, Ningal, Atos y yo.  
Hablamos sobre temas sin importancia mientras los miraba.  
Kamal era algo más alto que yo, de tez morena.  
Tenía los ojos verdes y el pelo de color negro, que hacía juego con el tatuaje que tenía en el cuello, una golondrína.  
Hasya era todo lo contrario a mi.  
Era bajita, muy delagada, con ojos de color avellana y un pelo tan blanco que no parecía humana.  
Ningal a pesar de ser mayor, seguía conservando un impoluto cabello cobrizo y una mirada tan astuta que asustaba.  
Nunca había sido capaz de distinguir el color de sus ojos, pero eran preciosos.  
Atos tenía una personalidad parecída a la de Kamal, pero tenía la piel más pálida, el pelo rubio y los ojos grises.  
Y luego estaba yo.  
Me miré en el espejo y vi a una muchacha algo larguirucha, ni muy delgada ni muy gorda, que tenía un largo cabello castaño y los ojos de color miel.  
En su mejilla derecha tenía una cicatriz, producida por uno de los muchos enfrentamientos con la autoridad de Noxus.  
Sonreí y el reflejo me devolvió la sonrisa.  
-Creo que ya es hora de que nos vayamos a dormir muchachos-dijo Kamal antes de bostezar.  
Todos nos reímos y nos fuimos a nuestras respectivas habitaciones.  
Hasya y yo entramos con mucho cuidado para no despertar a Tali y a Pelry.  
Nos metimos en la cama y preparamos los cuchillos por si acaso.  
-Buenas noches-dijo Hasya.  
Solamente pude emitir un pequeño gruñido por lo cansada que estaba.


	2. Chapter 2

Al abrir los ojos a la mañana siguiente noté que todo estaba muy oscuro y supuse que no tardaría mucho en amanecer.  
Bostecé antes de levantarme y fui a darme una ducha intentando no despertar a los demás.  
Varios minutos después alguien llamó a la puerta y salí.  
-¿Hay noticias?.  
Euler se hizo a un lado para dejarme pasar y bajamos a la cocina.  
-Los ejecutarán hoy antes del mediodía.  
Se apoyó contra la pared y sacudió la cabeza para intentar convencerse de que no estaba pasando.  
-Sabes que no podemos hacer nada por ellos.  
Saqué algo de pan y queso de la despensa y corté algunos pedazos.  
Él grunó y golpeó la pared.  
-Eso es lo que más rabia me da precisamente, ya se que es una de las normas, pero sigo pensando que podemos hacer algo.  
Le miré mientras masticaba lentamente.  
No sabía cómo al final había terminado comiendo con lo cerrado que tenía el estómago.  
-Iré a buscar a Kamal e iremos los tres a verles, coje la bolsa y adelántate, te alcanzaremos después.  
Euler asintió y ambos abandonamos la sala.  
La habitación de Kamal estaba en la última planta de la casa, escondida tras unas estanterías.  
Recorrí los amplios pasillos llenos de cajas, objetos de todo tipo y jugetes, muchísimos jugetes.  
Al llegar a la cuarta planta, pisé unas canicas que habían dejado los niños ahí tiradas y tuve que agarrarme al trozo de barandilla que quedaba en la pared para no caerme.  
Cuando conseguí incorporarme recorrí la distancia que me separaba de su habitación y activé el mecanismo que abría la puerta.  
Consistía en cambiar una serie de libros de estante para que alguno de ellos acabase oprimiendo el botón correcto, ya que si no lo hacía podías llevarte una grata sorpresa.  
-Como odio que tengas este sistema por que cada mes lo cambias y al final estoy viendo que me va a caer algo encima y moriré.  
Entré con mucho cuidado de no pisar los miles de papeles que decoraban el suelo.  
-No lo creo, aparte de mí tú eres la única que conoce la combinación.  
Kamal emergió de una montaña de papeles arrugados y se quitó las gafas de aumento que utilizaba cuando trabajaba.  
Sonreí y me lanzó una bola de papel.  
-¿Para qué has venido a buscarme tan temprano?.  
Tiré la bola a la papelera y junté los brazos tras la espalda.  
-Van a ejecutarlos antes del mediodía.  
Se levantó y se acercó a mí.  
-¿Irémos a verles verdad?.  
Asentí.  
-Euler se nos ha adelantado y nos espera allí.  
Salí de la habitación mientras Kamal cogía su abrigo e íbamos corriendo a la prisión.

-Siempre lo digo y lo seguiré diciendo hasta que me muera, no me gusta este sitio.  
Atravesámos unos arcos y nos reunimos con Euler.  
-Pensé que no vendríais.  
Nos dio un par de máscaras para que no nos reconociesen y entramos en la prisión.  
Los guardias no nos pararon en ningún momento y cuando llegamos al ala donde estaban nuestros compañeros nos abrieron la puerta muy amablemente.  
-Fue una buena idea sobornarlos para que nos dejen entrar-sonreí bajo la tela que cubría mi rostro.  
Caminamos lentamente hasta que los encontramos.  
-Me alegro de ver que no os habéis vuelto locos chicos.  
Los tres hombres levantaron la cabeza y nos miraron.  
-Eso parece.  
Saonid y Gorga se levantaron pero Arlen permaneció sentado con la cara entre las piernas.  
Los miré sintiéndome muy mal por ellos y la rabia comenzó a arder en mi interior.  
-No te culpes por lo que pasó jefa, nos detuvieron por el error que cometimos y no debes sentirte mal por ello-dijo Gorga.  
-Lo sé, y sacaros de aquí iría contra las reglas que yo misma establecí, pero siento que podría hacer algo y no puedo.  
Le agarré la mano a través de los barrotes.  
Los dos sonrieron y apareció un guardia que los sacó a los tres de la celda.  
-Nos nos miréis así, os hemos traído algo para que os sentáis orgullosos cuando os llegue la hora.  
Nos llevaron a un cuarto y les dimos algo de ropa.  
-Ponéoslo ya, no hay tiempo-les dijo Kamal algo nervioso.  
Los tres asientieron y en unos minutos llevaban puesto el uniforme de los Cobras Negras.  
-Hacía mucho que no me vestía con esto-dijo Arlen casi en un susurro.  
Intercambiamos miradas de pena y preocupación mientras abrían la puerta y nos sacaban de allí después de registrarles.  
-¿Vendréis?-me preguntó Gorga antes de que se lo llevasen.  
Asentimos y contemplamos como se los llevaban lentamente.  
Salímos de allí con un gran peso sobre los hombros.  
De la rabia que sentía golpeé una pared hasta que ambos nudillos dejaron sangre sobre ella y sendas lágrimas recorrían mi rostro.  
-¡Me siento una jodida inútil por no poder hacer nada!-grité antes de dar otro puñetazo a la pared y caer de rodillas al suelo.  
Kamal se acercó a mi, me abrazó tras permanecer unos minutos así, nos levantamos y fuimos corriendo al estadio donde se poducían las ejecuciones.


	3. Chapter 3

El estadio estaba a rebosar de gente que gitaba como animales esperando un baño de sangre.  
Conseguimos encontrar un sitio lo suficientemente cerca de la arena pero a la vez lo bastante lejos para que nadie pudiese reconocernos.  
-Odio cuando pasa algo como esto...  
Kamal se frotó las sienes.  
-Sabes que podríamos haberlo evitado.  
-¿Y haberle terminado lamiendo las botas a Swain?, no lo creo.  
-Tampoco quería decir eso...  
Seguimos discutiendo hasta que el rugido de la multitud se hizo tan insoportable que tuvimos que cayarnos y ver como sacaban a varios reos.  
-Mirad, ahí está.  
Euler señaló a nuestros tres compañeros que vestían orgullosos el uniforme de nuestra banda.  
Poco después Draven, el gran ejecutor de Noxus, pisó la arena.  
La gente enloqueció aún más.  
Contemplamos horrorizados como poco a poco masacraba a nuestros amigos sin que ellos pudiesen ofrecer gran resistencia.  
Cuando el último de ellos hubo caído me levanté.  
-Vámonos, aquí ya no nos retiene nada.  
Abandonamos aquel horrendo lugar y entramos en casa como si no hubiese pasado nada.  
Ningal se acercó a mi tras atender a unos clientes y me abrazó.  
-Debe de ser muy duro.  
-No te haces una idea...  
Comímos algo más callados de lo normal y todos parecieron darse cuenta de ello, pero no se atrevieron a preguntar el motivo.  
Me quedé ayudando a Ningal a recoger la mesa.  
Euler bajó hasta donde estábamos nosotras y me dio una espada.  
-¿Estás seguro?.  
-Completamente.  
-Si sales más herido de la cuenta por que me descontrolo será tu problema...  
Los tres salímos al jardín y Ningal se sentó bajo uno de los árboles.  
Nosotros dos comenzamos a luchar para liberar algo de esa ira que llevábamos dentro.  
Poco después algunos de los nuestros oyeron el jaleo que había en el patio y salieron a ver que pasaba.  
-¿Están bien?.  
Ningal sonrió y se sentaron con ella.  
-Solo están entrenando un poco.  
-No lo parece...  
Todos nos miraron algo asustados, ya que cada vez que nuestras espadas se juntaban millones de maldiciones salían por nuestras bocas.  
Permanecímos así el resto de la tarde y paramos para descansar un poco y curarnos las heridas.  
-Siento que tarde o temprano terminaremos matándonos.  
Euler sonrió y anudó la venda que me había puesto en el brazo.  
-Puede...  
Recogímos todas las cosas que habíamos dejado tiradas por ahí y entramos para cenar.

-¿Qué os parece si vamos a la taberna a tomar algo esta noche?.  
Hasya sonrió.  
-Me vendría bien beber hasta quedarme inconsciente.  
Todos nos reímos ante el comentario de Kamal y en cuanto lo más pequeños estuvieron metidos en sus camas, seis de nosotros caminamos hacia la taberna arropados por el oscuro manto de la noche.  
El tabernero nos saludó en cuanto nos vio y me dio las cartas y las fichas de poker.  
-Atos, pedid una ronda o algo si puedes.  
-A la orden.  
Preparamos la mesa de poker para jugar un poco mientras bebíamos.  
Estábamos en mitad de una partida cuando por la puerta entró un hombre que llevaba una capa roja.  
Nos miramos algo nerviosos.  
Aquel hombre pidió algo de beber y se acercó a nosotros.  
-¿Os importa si me uno a la partida?.  
-Claro, cuantos más mejor.  
Sonreí y le hicimos un hueco.  
Comenzamos la partida desde el principio y poco a poco aquel hombre nos fue barriendo uno a uno de la mesa.  
Al final los únicos que quedamos en la mesa fuimos ese extraño y yo.  
Le hice una seña a Hasya para que se acercase y comencé a realizar símbolos con las manos.  
Ella asintió y me respondió de la misma forma, después salió de la taverna.  
-¿Quieres que vaya con ella?  
Kamal se me acercó.  
-Me sentiría más tranquila, no quiero que pase lo de la última vez, casi la matan por no poder oír nada.  
-La vigilaré.  
Salió tras ella y nosotros continuámos la partida.  
-¿Esa chica es sorda?.  
Miré al extraño pensando si responder o no la pregunta.  
-Si, y tampoco puede hablar.  
Bebimos algo más y para cuando terminamos la partida estaba tan enfadada que lo único que quería era estrangular a aquel tipo.  
-Buena partida.  
Terminé mi jarra de cerveza y salí de la taverna seguida poco después por los demás.  
Nos ocultamos en un callejón.  
-No pienso dejar que ese bastardo se lleve nuestras cosas, menos mal que le dije a Hasya que trajese a algunos de los nuestros.  
Escalamos hasta los tejados y nos quedamos allí esperando a los demás.  
Un rato después llegaron.  
-¿Tienes algún plan en mente?  
Kamal se frotó las manos para intentar calentarlas.  
-Cuando salga de la taberna le damos una paliza, recuperamos nuestras cosas y por supuesto le desplumaremos hasta que no le quede una sola moneda encima.  
Atos sonrió maliciosamente.  
Una media hora después ese hombre salió del edificio y le seguimos por los tejados hasta que encontramos el momento perfecto para atacar.  
-Hasya.  
Ella asintió y bajó a la calle oculta entre las sombras.  
El plan era sencillo, Hasya lo distraería el tiempo suficiente como para que pudiésemos rodearle y entonces sería todo nuestro.


	4. Chapter 4

Noches como aquellas producían un gran sentimiento de alegría entre los muchachos y no era para menos, se daban muy de vez en cuando.  
La sombría y poco iluminada calle nos hizo el trabajo mucho más fácil.  
Era el lugar perfecto para tender emboscadas y para nuestra desgracia la guardia noxiana las evitaba todo lo que podía.  
Golpeé una de las tejas con el tacón varias veces y comenzamos a movernos sobre los tejados circundantes.  
Hasya apareció por la esquina de uno de los edificios fingiendo estar perdida y asustada.  
La mayoría de nuestros objetivos solían caer siempre ya que era tan convincente que a veces nosotros nos dejábamos engañar por su gran habilidad.  
La pálida muchacha miró a aquel hombre con ojos llorosos mientras buscaba a su acompañante con paso tembloroso.  
Él intentó ignorarla, pero cuando estaba a medio metro de ella se detuvo.  
-¿Te has perdido?.  
Hasya lo miró confundida fingiendo no entender lo que le estaba diciendo.  
Se acercó a ella y le puso la mano sobre el hombro, lo que hizo que ella se apartase e intentase huir.  
-¡Espera!.  
La sujetó con algo más de fuerza y la detuvo.  
Todos estábamos tensos y no sabíamos que hacer.  
Miré a Kamal algo preocupada.  
Él movió la cabeza y enganchó los cables que utilizábamos para ascender y descender de los tejados.  
Un chasquido me sacó de mis pensamientos y todos hicimos lo mismo.  
Hasya consiguió soltarse y se alejó lo suficiente como para dejarnos espacio.  
Antes de llegar al final de la calle gritó lo más alto que pudo y bajámos haciendo rápel silenciosamente.  
Lanzámos un par de bombas de humo que cubrieron toda la calle y lo rodeamos para que no pudiese escapar.  
El extraño intentó alejarse pero le apuntamos con nuestras armas una vez se hubo disipado todo el humo.  
Decidí quedarme oculta en las sombras por precaución, ya que me había visto la cara en la taberna y no quería poner el plan en peligro.  
-¡Malditos bastardos!.  
Los miró a todos llenos de ira y giró sobre si mismo buscando alguna forma de escapar mientras los apuntaba con su arma.  
Todos permanecímos en silencio y sin darme cuenta comencé a reirme.  
El hombre se giró en mi dirección con el ceño fruncido.  
Salí a la luz y me quité la capucha con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.  
-Parece que has escogido la calle equivocada.  
Algunos de mis muchachos rieron y bromearon entre ellos.  
Atravesé el círculo humano y me coloqué en el centro cerca de aquel tipo.  
-¿Así que eres tú la que lidera a este puñado de críos?.  
-Has dado en el clavo.  
Sonreí de manera burlona y le guiñé un ojo.  
Aquello hizo que se enfadase aún más y me apuntase.  
Le dio una calada a su cigarro.  
El silencio se instaló entre nosotros como un muro y nos limitamos a mirarnos fijamente.  
-Todavía estáis a tiempo de largaros y meteros en la cama a llorar con vuesta madre.  
Me crucé de brazos y sonreí de medio lado.  
-Va a ser que no...  
Detrás de él apareció Hasya y le golpeó en la espalda con una vara de hierro.  
El impacto lo derribó y antes de que pudiese levantarse de nuevo le golpeó en el mismo lugar.  
Su arma fue a parar cerca de mis pies y la cogí.  
-Vaya, debes de tener mucha fuerza para llevar algo tan pesado como si no fuese nada...  
Apoyé los cañones en el suelo y la observé mientras él se retorcía.  
-Maldita puta...  
Apreté los dientes y le pasé la escopeta a Kamal.  
Me acerqué a Hasya y esta me dio la vara de hierro.  
El contacto del frió metal con mi piel hizo que un escalofrío recorriese todo mi cuerpo.  
-Puedo consentir que me llamen muchas cosas, pero puta no es una de ellas...  
Me agaché a su lado y le levanté la cabeza del suelo.  
-Te ahorraré el sufimineto si eres bueno y nos das todo lo que tengas.  
Él me escupió.  
-A mis ojos sigues siendo una puta...  
Reí ante aquello y dejé que su cabeza impactase de nuevo contra los adoquines con un gruñido.  
-Entonces te enseñaré lo que esta puta puede hacer.  
Agarré la vara con ambas manos y comencé a golpearle lo más fuerte que pude hasta que estuve más calmada.  
El hombre todavía seguía consciente tras los golpes y eso me dio mucha más rabia.  
Le devolví la vara a Hasya.  
-Vosotros, ocupáos de él y coged todo lo que lleve encima.  
Señalé a la mitad del círculo.  
-Y nosotros nos vamos, aquí ya no pintamos nada...  
Kamal asintió y nos marchamos por los tejados mientras de fondo se escuchaban multitud de golpes e insultos que resonaban por toda la calle.


End file.
